


Perfect Match

by Peaches_N_Cream



Series: Lemon Tree [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Lesbian, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_N_Cream/pseuds/Peaches_N_Cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Minerva, doesn’t like men… She likes women. Maybe it was because she was abused by her father, maybe it was because she has been surrounded by men her entire life. Or maybe, it was because -in her eyes- the fact that women, in general, were just the most fucking majestic creature she had ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on.</p><p> And Eos was the type of girl who didn’t like men. To her, they were nice people and all, but the thought of dating one was just disturbing to her. “It would be like dating caterpillar,” she explained to her friends, multiple times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure porn... Just saying, also check out more of the lemon-tree series! Unless, you want me to add another chapter, then this stays a one-shot!

Each member of Saber-Tooth had something different about them. Something that they are self-conscious about, something that may make them different, or worst of all, weak. They keep it to themselves (mostly) and hope that it will eventually fade away, others except it.

 

Sting has an unhealthy infatuation for dark-chocolate, to the point where Rogue has suggested counseling so he doesn’t turn into a fat bastard. Rogue used to cut until Sting got him out of it. Rufus hates memo-pads, with a passion. Orga is horribly obsessed with cats. Seriously. Yukino is a closet pervert who actually enjoys Rogue touching her breasts.

 

And Minerva… Well, Minerva, doesn’t like men… She likes women. Maybe it was because she was abused by her father, maybe it was because she has been surrounded by men her entire life.

 

Or maybe, it was because -in her eyes- the fact that women, in general, were just the most fucking majestic creature she had ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on. She would have to go with the latter on. Woman were the most beautiful creation of god

 

And she would never deny this. Minerva Orlando, the strongest female of sabertooth, loved women. She would shout it from the roof-tops if her Dad didn’t care. But then again, the secrecy, the risk is also what made dating a woman more enjoyable (as kinky as that was).

 

She also enjoyed being the top dog. If she dated a man, they would want to be on the top, and she simply didn’t want to date a submissive man. As great as that sounded, a man who just gave her everything wasn’t what she thought a man was. That was a weasel, a cardboard cut-out or had some ulterior motives that would crush her heart.

 

But where’s the fight she knew she would win. Where was the merciless teasing of another’s heart and bruising kisses of smooth lips, the clashing of teeth on skin, where was the fun? With a woman, nobody has a head-start (except her because she’s just that confident in herself) and it’s all on fair grounds.

 

Honestly, she was the type of girl who enjoyed the fight for the top more than the pedicures that came with it. And so was Eos.

 

* * *

 

Eos was the type of girl who didn’t like men. To her, they were nice people and all, but the thought of dating one was just disturbing to her. “It would be like dating caterpillar,” she explained to her friends, multiple times.

 

And almost like a guilty pleasure, she enjoys pain. She’ll fight somebody, just for the pain in it. It arouses her, in short. She’ll climb to the top, only just to feel the punches in her jaw along the way. Then, when somebody new comes along, she’ll let them wipe the floor with her just for the sake of losing. You see, Eos loves to be conquered, dominated and just plain old beaten. So, when she and Minerva met, they knew they were just right for eachother.

 

In fact, she loves to be dominated so much, she’ll pick fights just for the sake of it. No, not like Natsu, who enjoys the adrenaline, the excitement and pure thrill, Eos enjoys the cuts and bruises that come after.

 

She even built up a reputation on the street as ‘Creasus The Titan’ before eventually deciding that maybe leaving the gangster business would be the best idea.

 

* * *

 

Minerva pushed Eos’s bare back against her unclothed chest before reaching her hands to the space between her thighs. Of course, only Eos would be aroused by the way Minerva’s hands pinched the scarred skin through the flimsy material of her skirt and stockings. All that street fighting had to leave a mark somewhere, right?

 

“M’lady,” Eos chanted softly. “Eos, stop squirming and I’ll treat you well,” she whispered into Eos’s ear erotically with a light bite. The teeth scraped the lobe in a painful manner. The sharp edge of the teeth leaving the area bleeding lightly before the smooth lips of Minerva latched on.

 

“M’lady,” she moaned as the tongue of her girlfriend circled the bleeding flesh. “Good girl,” she complemented before ripping off her skirt. “I take that back,” she muttered softly before resting her chin in her clavicle.

 

The cold breeze of the earth was exposed onto Eos’s genitalia, unguarded by the lack panties. Eos would apologise, but she knew she shouldn’t. She wouldn’t mean it, and after all, if she wasn’t a good girl, she would get more punishment.

 

Eos gasped at the sudden intrusion of the cold, smooth object. Her back arched into Minerva, pressing her breasts further into Eos’s back. “No squirming Eos,” Minerva cooed mischievously before cupping her breasts and practically digging her fingers into the mounds. The pleasure was an overload on her system.

 

The second moan of the night was made. It wasn’t even an audible word, just a word made in the throat of a titan. Eos could barely stand, “I-I can’t st-stand, l-let m-me,” she begged before a pant left, “s-sit down?” Minerva smirked. “No, you can’t sit down, by lay down, yes,” Minerva offered before reaching down to the thing that penetrated her and pressing hard on it.

 

“W-what did you,” she stopped her demand before moaning, “do?” She had fallen back into Minerva, no longer able to support her own wait as the ‘thing’ vibrated around. It stretched her in a painful way while moving back and forth in quick, undetectable patterns.

 

“Oh, it’s just a vibrator,” Minerva says nonchalantly before scooping her up and literally throwing her on the bed, causing her boobs to bounce in a spectacular manner. “M’lady?” Eos asks confused as she watches Minerva grab a thermos of ice water from the mini-fridge and a strange, cylindrical contraption attached to straps from the dresser. “Oh don’t worry, you’ll like it,” she says before taking the thing and dipping it in the water.

 

She took it and strapped it on around her waist. Is that a… Eos couldn’t even finish her sentence due to the fact Minerva had suddenly flipped her over. “Do as I say and this will feel good,” she said fiercely. “Y-yes M’lady,” Eos stuttered. God she loved that feeling of fear, especially in the bed.

 

A firm hand slapped her ass in a painful manner. “And don’t hold back, this is for you and only you,” she said before two more were placed on her ass. Honestly, Eos enjoyed each and every one.

 

“Get on your hands and knees,” she instructed. Eos shakily trusted her loved one. After that, a a finger was pressed to the clitorus of her. Eos hummed in delight before it traveled down to the vibrator and pressed it one last time.

 

She knew that she wouldn't hurt her (too much). After all, they were a  _perfect match_.


End file.
